The Not So Painful Truth
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The play by the Ember Island Players leave Zuko and Katara up at night, pondering, especially about one particular scene. Toph had said the play was the painful truth. Is it possible that she was right, but the truth wasn't that painful at all?


**Here's something that's been bugging me since I saw **_**The Ember Island Players**_**. The line Toph said about the play being the "painful truth" just made something click in my head. So here's **_**The Not So Painful Truth**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

It was a starry night in the Fire Nation when sleep had failed to claim Zuko. His mind was buzzing loudly over the play he and the rest of the Gaang had just seen. It was suppose to be a play about their travels, but it had ridiculously exaggerated and made up most of it. Including every single one of Zuko's stupid mistakes. Chasing Aang, joining Azula, betraying Uncle. It was these thoughts that refused to let Zuko sleep. Well, not the it wasn't the only thing. There was one more thing from the play that was bugging him. _I've always found you very attractive_. Those were the words spoken by Katara's character. Word's determined to haunt Zuko. He rolled over and glanced over to where Katara was sleeping. Only she wasn't asleep. Zuko had rolled over just in time to watch Katara slip out of her sleeping bag and take off into the forest. Curiosity getting the best of him, Zuko followed her, keeping a safe distance behind her so she wouldn't notice him. Katara stopped walking after about a minute. Zuko wondered why she stopped so suddenly.

"Zuko, I know your following me," she said. Zuko could hear the smile in her voice.

"Come out," she said. Zuko stepped out of the shadows.

"I was just wondering where you were going this late at night," Zuko said. Katara shrugged, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed across her chest, staring up at the full moon.

"I couldn't sleep," she said quietly, "I was thinking of that play."

"Me too," he said. There was silence between them for a moment.

"Alot has changed since the beginning," Katara said in barley above a whisper. He eyes turned to Zuko as she said, "You've changed." Zuko avoided her eyes, afraid of being trapped in the beautiful ocean blue orbs.

"You know there is one thing that I've really been thinking of," Katara said, taking a few steps toward Zuko. Zuko cleared a lump that formed in his throat.

"What?" he asked. Katara stopped a few inches in front of him.

"Remember when we were trapped together in Ba Sing Se?" she asked hesitantly. Zuko nodded.

"Well..." Katara said, then sighed heavily, "I don't know how to tell you. Can I show you?" Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Okay," he said slowly, wondering where Katara was going with this. To his surprise, Katara put a hand on his shoulder and stood on her tiptoe, her lips landing gently on Zuko's. Zuko stood there in shock, his body rigid. Before he had a chance to respond, Katara backed away, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you understand?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Zuko said, still a little dazed from the kiss. Katara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I think I've fallen in love with you, okay," she said, "I think it started in Ba Sing Se, probably even before that, but now, I'm sure of it. I just know that I started to have feelings for you and then you betrayed us and then you returned and I didn't want to be hurt again-" Katara was cut off by Zuko's finger on her lips.

"You're babbling," Zuko said softly in her ear, "Will you let ne talk now?" Katara nodded. Zuko's lips brushed against Katara's ear as he whispered, "I love you too Katara." Zuko heard Katara gasp softly and grinned. He turned her head gently to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Zuko placed a hand on Katara's lower back, pulling her closer to him while the other hand tangled in her long, wavy, thick hair. Katara's hands were entangled in Zuko's black hair. When they parted, Katara had a small, shy smile on her face.

"You know, Toph was right," she said thoughtfully. Zuko looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Remember how she said the play was the painful truth," Katara explained, "And how our characters were all lovey-dovey." Katara rolled her eyes at the last word. Zuko chuckled.

"Well, I guess it really was the play kinda was the truth in it's own weird twisted way," Katara said, brushing her fingertips against Zuko's scarred cheek, "At least, the part about us was right. Only, the truth wasn't so painful." Zuko grinned at her.

"You're right," Zuko said, "This part is especially not painful." And Zuko leaned down to kiss Katara was more as they both thought that the truth wasn't that painful at all.

**There's **_**The Not So Painful Truth**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
